videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Akira Yuki is a fictional character and mascot of the Sega video game series Virtua Fighter. His fighting style is Bajiquan, a Chinese martial art (pronounced "Hakkyoku-ken" in Japanese). Canonically, he won the second World Fighting Tournament. Akira strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his techniques. He seeks worthy opponents to fight in order to find flaws in his skills to further attain mastery. Gameplay-wise, Akira is considered to be an extremely advanced character to master. He has been announced by Team Ninja & Temco to join the roster as a special guest in Dead or Alive 5. Attributes Akira is maybe powerful as one of the strongest and heaviest characters in the game, but he is not nearly as quick as the others, and requires more work to truly master like in his home series. Akira's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Akira does a two-punch combo, then knees the opponent, and knocks them away by stomping on the ground in front of them. * Side Attack: Akira rears back and jabs forward. * Up Attack: Akira executes an upward angled punch. * Down Attack: Akira kicks outwards while crouching. * Dash Attack: Akira does a jumping punch. * Heavy Forward Attack: Akira does a mighty shove with both hands. * Heavy Up Attack: Akira does a powerful upwards kick. * Heavy Down Attack: Akira makes a karate-chop motion while stomping hard into the ground. Hits behind and in front of Akira, but has more range and does more damage in front of him. * Neutral Aerial: Akira does a slight downward punch. * Forward Aerial: Akira kicks forwards and spins. * Back Aerial: Akira kicks backwards with both feet. * Up Aerial: Akira punches upwards and does a flip. * Down Aerial: Akira kicks with one foot down. * Grab: Akira grabs his opponent. * Pummel: Akira knees his opponent. * Forward Throw: Akira throws the opponent forward into the ground. * Backward Throw: Akira kicks the opponent behind him. * Upward Throw: Akira lies down and kicks the opponent upwards into the air. * Downward Throw: Akira throws the opponent down on the ground and then punches them. Akira's Special Moves Neutral Special: Chouzan Housui * Akira charges a powerful punch that can be stored for later use similar to DK's Giant Punch. Side Special: Houshou * Akira does a charging shoulder elbow, it has a high knockback and gives him Super Armor, if you not charged up the attack, it becomes Tetsuzankou, does a fast shoulder elbow, with low knockback and does not give him Super Armor. Up Special: Youzentai * Akira does a jumping kick, if you pressing "B" again; it follows up to Renkantai, where Akira does a another kick after Utankyaku. Down Special: Tsutemhou * Akira will raise his knee and arm up and then slams both his foot and fist downwards to slam the opponent into the ground. All-Star Move: Bajiquan Finale * Akira will say "Time to settle things!" and he does a series of rapid attacks, then does a palm attack, a elbow attack and finishes off with Chouzan Housui that sends the opponent flying through the stage. The Japanese symbols "崩撃雲身双虎掌” appears behind Akira as he says "Jū-nen haiyan da yo!" Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone